Electricity Between Us
Electricity Between Us is a HTFF episode. It is the debut of the electric-powered squirrel, Zappy. Characters Starring * Zappy * Sniffles Featuring * Old Hag * Test Dumby * Gracie * Cuddles * Frollyo * Flaky Appearances * Woody * Pauline * Pepper * Platypus Aliens * Cursed Idol Plot Zappy is relaxing in his lawn chair on the beach. He looks at all the people playing around in his new town and smiles. Suddenly, a van pulls up in front of him, blocking his sun and flicking sand in his eyes. This angers Zappy, so after he gets the sand out of his eyes he walks around the car to see what's going on. He sees Sniffles showing off his various different machines to the astonished viewers. Zappy, not liking this, stomps over to him. He shouts at him, saying that he's abusing electricity and shouldn't be making so much machinery. Sniffles argues back by saying that they will revolutionise the world. He shoots his "Grow-Bot" at a nearby pie, which grows 80 feet tall. Everyone is amazed except Old Hag, who shouts at everyone because her sun is blocked by the enormous pie. Suddenly, a huge crumb falls off and squishes her. Zappy yells at Sniffles again, but it doesn't last long. Sniffles turns the knob on his "Voice-Over" to Silent Mode and shoots Zappy with it. Zappy realises he can't talk anymore and panics. Sniffles tells him to calm down, as it will only last 5 minutes. Zappy frowns and stomps away, as Sniffles begins showing off his inventions again. Zappy decides to get back at Sniffles. First, he tries to draw the peoples attention away from Sniffles. He builds a small wooden stand, and he paints "AMAZING ELECTRICITY TRICKS" on the top. However, no one even sees his stand. He pounds his fist on the desk, but accidentally catches it on fire. He runs away, but his tail is on fire. He runs to the ocean to put it out in, but he remembers that he can't touch water. He tries to blow it out and succeeds, but not before half of his tail is charred. He sighs, not realising Woody was burnt in the fire. He looks over at Sniffles, who's busy showing his Graffititan to everybody. Whenever he shoots at something, customized graffiti goes on it. He accidentally graffitis Test Dumbys eye, who doesn't really seem to mind. Zappy laughs, until he regains his senses and thinks of a new idea. This time, he figures he should use sabotage. At night, Sniffles goes into his new beach house and leaves his van unattended. This gives Zappy a chance to mess with his machines. Using his electricity powers, he changes the settings just by touching the inventions. Then he sneaks into his beach house and goes to sleep. The next morning, he gets up bright and early to see the chaos. Everyone is already waiting for Sniffles at his van, and they are all eager to see his new inventions. All except Flaky, who is hiding from the inventions. Suddenly, Sniffles bursts out of his beach house and everyone cheers. Zappy stands clear away, smiling evilly. Sniffles gets out his first invention, which is the X-Ploder. Zappy watches, not knowing that it explodes things. Sniffles flicks it to "ON" and suddenly a beam fires out of it early and hits the giant pie, exploding it and splashing meat all over the crowd, angering them. Sniffles wonders why it won't stop shooting, as it starts exploding clouds. Zappy screams, realising that this could end the world. Sniffles tries to flick it off, but the switch won't budge. Suddenly, all his inventions burst out of the van door and shoot beams everywhere. Pauline gets shrunken so small that she is half the size of an atom. Due to this, she gets eaten by bacteria. Pepper gets shot by a beam, which causes her to turn to a pile of sandwiches. This causes Flaky to cry. Unfortunately, she cries too much and she drowns in her own tears. A beam gets shot into outer space, which hits Mars and making it fall out of orbit and into Earth. Mars starts shrivelling up by intense heat. Gracie is looking through a telescope at this, and she screams in excitement. However, the now as-small-as-a-coin Mars goes through her head. Cuddles gets hit by another beam. He screams, but is surprised as nothing appears to happen to him. He walks away, smiling, not realising he's slowly disappearing. He looks down and sees that half of his body is gone. He screams again as his head disappears. Frollyo is running away from the seen when suddenly he is shot and he melts. Sniffles starts making the different inventions into a tower, which somehow makes them stop. Zappy is relieved, until Test Dumby runs onto the scene. His eye is now swollen from the graffiti. He bumps into the tower, which makes the "Grow-Bot" fall off. It impales his swollen eye, causing it to swell even more and explode. Zappy and Sniffles jump into the van and lock all the doors. Zappy apologizes to Sniffles and begs him not to kill him. Sniffles stares at him blankly, then looks at the chaos. Sniffles then looks back at Zappy, and HE apologizes. He says that he's sorry for angering him. Then they shake hands and smile. They look outside, and gasp. The "Grow-Bot" is making Test Dumbys eye blood expand even bigger. This is added to the somehow giant sea of Flakys tears plus the ocean itself. Soon, the world is covered in a sea of blood, tears & saltwater. Sniffles van floats up to the surface, and Zappy gets out. However, he unknowingly steps in the blood and gets electrocuted. Sniffles gets out and floats in the water. The Cursed Idol washes up next to him, and Sniffles screams. Moral Lots of things do not make happiness! Deaths * Old Hag is squished by a giant pie crumb. * Woody is burnt by a huge fire. * Pauline is eaten by bacteria. * Pepper is turned into a pile of sandwiches. * Flaky drowns in her own tears. * Gracie is shot in the head by a tiny Mars. * Cuddles disappears. * Frollyo melts. * Everyone else except for Sniffles and Zappy die in the explosion or the giant sea. * Zappy is electrocuted. * Sniffles dies from the Idol. (debatable and off screen) Injuries * Zappys tail is burnt. (before death) * Test Dumbys eye is swollen. (before death) Trivia * This is the debut of Zappy. * Zappy is the creators first non-crossover character. * In the original plot, the world didn't end. * Also in the original plot, Graffiti found the Graffititan and took it home. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images